


Teen Nephilim

by KeeganCBrent



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Gen, pairings aren't set in stone yet so tags will change as new characters/pairings added, shadowhunters au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeganCBrent/pseuds/KeeganCBrent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this! And I hope you're as excited for shadowhunters as I am!</p></blockquote>





	Teen Nephilim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenage shadowhunter Scott McCall is on his first assignment as team leader when complications ensue. The team rescues a young mundane boy names Stiles from a vampire.
> 
> But when Stiles is able to see them, Scott is forced to drag his new accomplice from a boring mundane life into a world of magic and demons...

The Angel blade sang in his hand, and Scott Delgado knew most of his team would’ve been proud of the skill demonstrated as his sword cut effortlessly through the vampires sinewy neck. To Scott, the killing was a necessary evil, and he took no joy in it. He hurriedly cleaned and sheathed his blade, leaving the body on the floor. 

Mundanes couldn’t see demons or sense the dark true nature of some downworlders, which made the powerless humans easy pickings. Nightclubs like the one Scott and his team were currently clearing were an attractive target for hellish creatures – the prospect of several tightly packed together, weakened and disorientated mundanes was hard to resist. The shadowhunter noticed movement behind him and swivelled. 

“That’s the last of them. Unless my cousin couldn’t handle the surveillance room on his own.” Malia said, wrenching a dagger from the chest of another fallen demon as it fell. 

Isaac Blackthorn coughed, his lanky form filling the doorway at the end of the hall as the other two shadowhunters turned to look at his figure, unearthly in the dim green light. Like several in the Blackthorn family, Isaac had fae blood, obvious in his high sculpted cheekbones and sharp ears. Scott felt his face heat up as the two locked eyes and one side of Isaac’s mouth curled up as he caught his newly appointed leader staring. 

“I handled it,” Isaac’s smirk deepened, the crooked smile ended in a dimple Scott couldn’t help but stare at. “You’ll never guess who’s just joined the party though.” Isaac turned and beckoned them into the room behind him. A demon lay dead in the office chair, frozen in death halfway between the form of something with red grey skin and pincers and a kindly old man in a security uniform. It slowly dissolved into orange sparks as Scott watched it's form burn away to a pile of ash. Several screens flickered above the trio, and Isaac hurriedly hit some keys to make one zoom in on the back of someone’s head. 

“Brown hair and a leather jacket? That could be literally anyone out there. Am I supposed to…” Malia trailed off as the stranger turned to pay the bartender for two drinks and the trio caught a glimpse of his profile. 

“That’s Matt.” Scott confirmed, mostly to break the tense silence before it could set. They all knew that face. They watched as he slid a drink along the bar to a young guy who couldn’t have been much younger than Scott. 

“What is a wanted vampire doing out in public?” Isaac frowned, meanwhile Matt was doing his best to charm the other guy, who was rubbing his shaved head in embarrassment whilst two guys watched from nearby, smirking. Friends of Buzzcut guy? 

“Matt doesn’t know we’re here. Or he just doesn’t care. We can’t apprehend him unless we have proof he’s going to hurt someone.” Scott frowned. 

“So we leave him. He’s some other group’s problem.” Isaac shrugged. By now Matt and his target were messily making out, while Buzzcut’s friends moved away rolling their eyes. 

“By the time we have proof that he’s going to kill again, the mundane boy will be dead.” Malia said. Scott couldn’t tell if she were arguing against Isaac or just stating a fact. He knew that from now on in these missions the weight of the final decision rested with him. The other two were already glancing at him expectantly. Matt moved quick, and was already taking Buzzcut by the hand and guiding him toward the exit of the bar, no doubt to some secluded alleyway to bleed him dry. If he was going to save the human, Scott knew he’d have to do it now.  
_______________

  
“Why do you want me there?” Stiles asked suspiciously, brushing crumbs off his shirt with one hand and running his hands across his close shaven hair with the other whilst trying to maintain an air of casual disdain as he reclined in his office chair, both feet on the desk in front of him. The effect was ruined when the chair began to tip and was forced to flail around dramatically to grab aforementioned desk, narrowly managing not to fall. 

“It’s an LGBT night, the perfect time for you to get out there, and you still haven’t gotten past ‘hi’ with a single attractive person the whole time I’ve known you.” Danny said, straightening his duvet on the bed opposite Stiles. 

There was Donovan of course. But neither of them ever wanted to bring up Stiles' ex. 

“You’ve never cared about my love life before now and you’ve known me for over a year.”

“Yeah well I still don’t. I’m just hoping if you meet someone you’ll be out more and you’ll stop cockblocking me and Jackson all the time.” 

“I knew there was an ulterior motive!” Stiles leapt off his chair and hopped onto his bed to point an accusing finger at his roommate, tripping over his balled up duvet and falling backwards, only to sit back up and glare at Danny. “I do not third wheel!” 

“We are so past third wheel now. You went beyond third wheel on the fifth date you interrupted to join us. You’re more like the annoying child in our relationship that neither of us asked for.” 

“I love Netflix, I can’t help it if you two watch good shows.”

“You jumped in between us and stole our snacks! Three times!” 

“You had Pringles! No one can resist Pringles! They’re like… a basic human need.” 

Danny folded his arms. 

“Ok I’ll back off,” Stiles conceded “but I’m not going clubbing with you and Jackson. I don’t do clubs.” 

“Free jagerbombs.”

“What time does it start?”  
__________

  
“You’re not going dressed like that.” Danny said flatly. 

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Stiles looked down at himself, puzzled. He was wearing his trademark look: a graphic tee and jeans, with a plaid shirt. 

“Your jeans have more stains on them than a stab victim, your t-shirt’s slogan is offensive and no one is gonna let you in a club wearing a dirty check shirt with more holes than fabric.” Jackson - Danny’s boyfriend of the last three months and Stiles’ arch nemesis – piped in. 

Stiles couldn’t stand the guy, he’d tried everything he could to split his roommate and this asshole up, but still here Jackson was, in Stiles’ dorm room wearing expensive clothes and being an asshole. Had Stiles mentioned that he thought Jackson Whittemore was an asshole yet?

“I’m pretty sure I have a shirt in here that the dorm dryers shrunk,” Danny rummaged through his wardrobe before presenting Stiles with a tight black v-neck shirt. Jackson scoffed and muttered something about waiting in the Porsche as he left the room. “I accidentally washed a pair of your jeans with my clothes yesterday too. How many times do I have to tell you to keep your bomb site out of my half of the room?”

The two stared – Stiles sheepishly, Danny despairingly - at the juxtaposition of Stiles’ chaotic living arrangements with Danny’s orderly space, divided by an invisible line down the middle. 

“Keep the plaid. Wear these. You’ll be fine. Hurry up or Jackson’s gonna start leaning on the car horn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter (it's quite short so more of an intro really but there's more to come fear not!) 
> 
> And I hope you're as excited for Shadowhunters as I am!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! And I hope you're as excited for shadowhunters as I am!


End file.
